


Remember "Oh God"? Remember? (Say It Again.)

by narryworks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Tattoos, i guess idk bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryworks/pseuds/narryworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, you like the tattoo, then?” Louis breathes out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, you’ve got worse ones?” Niall says back.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Louis gets a new tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember "Oh God"? Remember? (Say It Again.)

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt proof read this. blame that pic of louis' ass

“Where you been?” Niall asks when Louis strolls back into his, after Louis saying he’ll come find Niall he had been surprised at how long it, well, didn’t take him. Niall had taken to Louis’ has, not feeling the city for the break- wanted to settle into anonymity as quickly as possible. It’s been a week, and Louis’ not complaining, he just isn’t sure why Niall is still here.

 

“Me? Weren’t you in Ireland, what? Like an hour ago?” Louis raising his eyebrows at Niall challengingly as he hangs his coat up by the door and nods at Niall, he’s sat on the sofa- feet on the coffee table like he knows Louis hates, laptop on his thighs.

 

“Caught the first flight back just to see you.” Niall retorts with a wink, Louis feigns a damsel-esque faint before heading to the kitchen. “You never answered me,” Niall adds, shifting the laptop next to him on the cushion and padding into the kitchen after Louis, “where’d you go?”

 

“You’re pushy for a house guest.” Louis says fiddling and prodding into his fridge, there’s nothing in there- Niall looked earlier. He closes it and grips eye contact with Niall again. “I was gettin’ a new tattoo, weren’t I.” It’s not a question, he knows he did and Niall knows he did.

 

“It’s been like two days, Louis.” Niall says strolling back, satisfied with his answer. “You really need a new one?”

 

“Always room for new tatts, Niall. You wouldn’t know.” Louis says opting for some crisps and going back into the living room, taking a seat next to Niall who's sat back down, back on the laptop.

 

“Of course I wouldn’t.” Niall says rolling his eyes, “What did you get this time then? Some wistful, deep meaning emoji?”

 

“Harry’s the one who gets the wistful shit, Niall, I get real tattoos.” He says, standing up and gripping at his waistband- back to Niall.

 

“-Wow, Louis, if that’s where tonight’s heading I need, at least, some alcohol in my system.”

 

“Shut up and look,” he pulls his trousers barely an inch and lifts his top somewhat. Niall can’t see, well, he can’t see fuck all but seeing his best mate’s ass at 10pm borderlines on too much for a Saturday night with no beer, so maybe he’ll ask later when he’s lost a bit of his balance and a few more of his inhibitions.

 

“Yeah, nice,” Niall says, gripping the back of his neck- he’s a shit liar. “Get us a beer while you’re up, though.”

 

“Of course, Niall. Anything for you.” Louis turns back round and puts in a ¾? assed bow. Too much to be half assed but not impressive, not by a mile.

 

He wanders back into the room a few moments later, two beers in hand. And Niall takes a few sips.

 

The evening goes on, he spends more time on his laptop, Louis watches TV and they both drink.

 

Niall’s not pissed, I mean- he’s Irish. Irish. He got breastfed Guinness or something and Louis? He’s been out so much he probably confuses vodka for water sometimes. But, there’s a buzz, an adventurous tinge to the atmosphere and now Niall is ready to see the tattoo.

 

“Sho’ us ya tatt, again?” He says blinking a few times, his eyesight less sturdy on second glance. “Didn’t quite catch it before.”

 

Louis stands back up and this time, he pulls his trousers down a bit more than an inch. Doesn’t even look back at Niall before his boxers and his trousers are down around his ankles. Niall’s would be surprised, Louis wasn’t even drunk. But, he’s a bit in awe. Staring at his best mates ass- it’s a nice ass. It’s pretty fucking nice. Too busy running his eyes over it to hear Louis start laughing.

 

“Fuckin’ things,” is all Niall hears, becoming a bit more aware of what he’s doing, “didn’t realise how loose they were.” And he leans back down to pull them up, get them back on his hips and away from his ankles and it’s when he starts to bend that Niall notices that Louis’ ass was spreading out, separating and giving Niall a glimpse of Louis’ asshole, his completely shaved, tight hole. And Niall suddenly feels a bit lost.

 

Well, he thought he did before he registered that Louis was pulling his trousers up and the next thing he knows is he’s swatting Louis’ hand away.

Louis sobers a bit more after that, but not enough to feel as ridiculous as he should with his dick and his ass hanging out in front of his best mate. “Niall?” He says and adds a nervous laugh.

 

“Yeah?” Niall says meeting his eyes, again, and Jesus- this is weird.

 

“You, uh, you not letting me pull my trousers up?” Louis says, raising his eyebrow in a way that’s like earlier, just a bit challenging- except, this is a bit, a lot, different to earlier.

 

Niall sighs and lets his dick take over, at least that’s what he tells himself, “Nah, don’t think I am.” He gets close to Louis, probably too close if he was registering situations properly.

 

He crouches down, face right by Louis’ dick and just the closeness and the possibilities of where this could lead has Louis growing a semi next to him. And, yeah, this is weird.

Niall just looks up, not through his eyelashes- full craned neck, straight up at Louis. He pushes Louis’ jeans as far as they would go, just under ankle deep before returning to the same position. “Step out,”

 

Louis couldn’t tell you why, maybe it was the beer, maybe it was the semi he had, maybe it was just to see where all this lead, but he stepped out. Left in just his socks and t shirt in the middle of his own living room. Niall crowds him and walks Louis back into his wall before leaning into his ear, barely even whispering out a “Good.” to Louis before moving back, not with his feet, but just enough that Louis can get the eye contact back.

Louis has never been so submissive in his life, but Niall has never seemed so in control and Louis is so confused- but he’s even more turned on.

 

Niall just turns up one side of his face into a smirk before stepping back and raking his eyes up Louis. Louis feels a bit self conscious if he’s honest- and also a bit proud of himself, taking pride in making Niall like what he sees.  
Niall gets back close and smacks Louis ass, humming at the gasp that Louis makes before he grabs and fistful of his ass again and slaps him again.

“Think you can bend over that coffee table for me?” Niall whispers in his ear. It sounds like a question, but it isn’t. It’s more of a command and the sentiment of ‘is this okay?’ is laced into it but Louis is too hard for it to not be okay, he needs Niall to finish this now.

Niall grabs his ass again, before bringing his other hand round to let two fingers run over Louis’ hole and add enough pressure to make Louis groan a bit.

 

“Yeah? You gonna bend over for me?” Niall asks again, and moves away so all contact is lost and Louis can’t believe how quickly he want its back. He walks, a bit too quick, over before he falls to his knees and pushes his ass out a bit.

 

“Bit eager, there,” Niall breathes out in a laugh before following over and pushing Louis down so he’s chest down on the table. Before breathing out a “fuck.” He can see Louis’ hole completely, his cheeks spread far enough for Niall to not even have to do anything, but he falls down onto his knees behind Louis. Hand on each side and pulling Louis’ cheeks so far it’s almost painful but it all goes straight to Louis’ dick and Louis has to moan out a “Niall.” Can’t even stop himself.

He teases his hole a bit more, runs his fingers over it- playing with the pressure, pushing down on him to get a few breaths, gasps and a few sounds. Slaps his ass a few more times- getting a nice tinge of warm red and letting Louis feel a bit of the burn.

 

Niall reaches for his beer next, pours a swig in his mouth before addressing Louis again, “They use rubbin’ alcohol for your tattoo, yeah?” Niall really only now takes in the joke of the “Made in Doncaster,” tattoo just at the top of Louis’ ass, to the tune of Louis humming a yes? in the background. “Yeah, that feel good? Having someone pour stuff down your ass?” He says it like it should’ve turned Louis on, enough to make him get hard in his flashback at the sensation of cold liquid on his back- he didn’t even feel it as liquid. Niall doesn’t know jack shit, but Louis is too caught up to try and insult Niall.

 

He feels a deep breath on his ass and realises that it’s ‘cause Niall leaned in close enough to Louis’ ass that he can feel every breath- before he feels it. He twitches a bit, reflexes getting the better of him before he makes a noise, Niall pouring some of his beer down Louis’ ass, letting it run and Louis can feeling it run past his hole, run over it before it drips down on the floor. And then all he hears is Niall unzipping his trousers, and pulling his dick out and, oh my god, Niall is getting off to it and so is Louis. He ruts back against nothing, before Niall lays a hand over one his cheeks before moving again, sitting up, and he breathes another laugh out, like he knows what’s about to happen- and he knows Louis doesn’t.

 

Louis feels it again before he feels the added pressure of something else on his ass, and then feels Niall’s tonguing at his hole, licking up the beer he just poured and lingering a bit and tracing the rim of Louis’ hole with his tongue, flattening his tongue and making a long swipe before pulling back, Louis chasing him back with noises way out of his vocal range.

 

Niall laughs, saves Louis’ reaction in his head and then leans back in. Licking at Louis’ hole and gripping at his thighs, pulling him back onto his mouth with the hooks he’s made around the tops of his legs. He’s pretty sure Louis has grabbed his own dick now.

Niall moves to get a hand on himself, face in Louis’ ass, and each boy wanking themselves off. Niall adds one last swipe before pulling back, and telling Louis how “perfect his ass is,” before going back in and being a bit more forceful, pointing his tongue a bit more and pushing a bit into Louis’ rim, and Louis starts to rut uncontrollably, fucking himself back on Niall’s tongue while he streams out a rhythm of curse words, shouts of Niall’s name and moans and hums. Constant noise, and Niall loves it.

 

Niall gets up and pads round to Louis and pulls him up by his shoulder, Louis gets the message and stands up while Niall frees himself from his jeans, before lurching forward and kissing Louis and pushing his tongue into his mouth before he pulls back and shoves Louis down onto the sofa behind him, straddling him straight away and forcing their dicks together, no air between them when he takes them both in his one hand, pushing Louis’ away and tossing them both off, and Louis has never been more happy that Niall played guitar.   
Louis just lays back and takes it, throws his head back while Niall mutters out a chorus of “Fuck, Lou. Such a nice ass, taste so good, would eat you out all day. And, fuck, those sounds, Louis. Wanna hear you shout my name every day for the rest of my life,” before he cums in spurts and jolts over Louis’ t-shirt and it’s enough, the whole mess of it, and the pulsing of Niall’s dick on his to have Niall follow him a few seconds later, before Niall falls onto his hands and smiles right in Louis’ face before kissing him again and rolling to slot between the small space between Louis and the sofa.

 

“So, you like the tattoo, then?” Louis breathes out.

 

“I mean, you’ve got worse ones?” Niall says back.

 

They both laugh for five minutes before making a move for the shower.

 

 


End file.
